Trunks' Weakness
by Fasha
Summary: The Demon Kurama has been attacking earth for the last few years and is after the remainding Z fighters!! Can Subaru Save her friends and the earth? or will she end up betraying her friends? please R&R!!
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: Me?...own dbz?...hah! yea right (same with tha other animes combined in; like Yu Yu Hakisho and Fushigi Yuugi)  
  
*Meh: Hi!! reader person O.o .. please read this and review with your ideas!! ive never written a fan fic before and i hope this one will turn out being good ^_^ oh yea...this is like da future when some of the warriors are dead like..18 and chi-chi and krillin and so on..heh..sorry if somethin bad happened to one you like. Plz dont get mad.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Subaru (Soo-Bar-Ooh) sighed and stretched her arms above her head, "Gosh... i hate being on guard, its so boring.." she said, talking to herself. She looked off in the distance Gohan had traveled off alone to, to find Kuruma, a demon from the underworld, whom ever since he layed foot on earth; had been wrecking havok and destroying cities.  
  
She remembered that morning they were all in the protective dome; it was thier only place he could not reach or sence thier power levels , and where most the humans and the remaining Z fighters stayed, when not in battle. He'd told her, Trunks, Goten, Videl, Goku, Pan, Bra,17 and Yamcha, that he'd be going to find the demon and kill him..."Once and for all..." He'd said.  
  
Her consentration broke when she felt his power level increase dramatically. She herself felt he was on a verdge of transformation, everyone else claimed he was 'idiotic' and 'weak'. Running over to the intercom she pushed in the code of Trunks' quarters '645'. It fuzzed out for a moment and she heard his voice, "Subaru? thats you right?"  
  
Grinning at the sound of his voice she responded, "Yea its me...something is happening i think, Gohan has risen his power level... can you take my place for a minute? I really want to make sure he's alright"  
  
She heard him sigh on the other side, "o.....k.... i guess so...isn't that Videl's job to worry about him anyways? Whatever... I'll be out there in a second hold on"  
  
Subaru turned away from the door and walked out of the barrier, watching Gohan's power level, there was someone else's there too that she didnt quiet recognize. No matter what he said...I've got to help him...for his family...i can't help caring about them...she sighed. Just as she turned walking back towards the dome, the door slid open and Trunks stepped out.  
  
She ran over and hugged him, "Thanks Trunks...I'll be back in a second ok? I swear.."  
  
He nodded and kissed her lightly, "Yea, just come back in one peice you hear?"  
  
Subaru smiled, "Of course..I'll be back before you know it, sweety" At that she ran off into the distance, he he watched her wave of energy as she took flight in the direction of Gohan's power level. Trunks shook his head, She is going to end up getting herself killed i swear...Subaru, Please come back. He sat in the dome's barrier so he couldn't be senced and kept guard.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan fell on one knee and wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his hand, "Hah!!" an evil voice laughed and a man picked him up by the collar of his shirt. The man had long reddish-orange hair that flowed loosly to his shoulders, in a way his face looked pleasant and young.His attire consisted of a violet kimono "Where's your little friends now huh, Gohan? Daddy aint here to save you this time..."  
  
"Gahh...I don't need them Kurama.." Gohan gasped  
  
"Hmm.. i just got a great idea for you Gohan..Bwahahahah!!!!" Kurama sat him down, Gohan collapsing to his knees; breathed heavily. He made Gohan look up at him, and gripped him by the neck digging in his sharp, long nails. Gohan's eyes flashed a maroon color then back to his natural black, before he blacked out. Kurama smirked and released his grip upon the boy, "there...that should do it," He wiped his hands together approving of his deed.  
  
* * *  
  
Flying through the air Subaru thought to herself, Gosh, i hope I'm not too late! Hang in there gohan!!. She stopped and looked around trying to sense him. She felt Kurama's power level, and it was higher than ever! She started back flying as quick as she could in his direction, she approached them a few minutes later landing by Kurama who was cackling. She cocked an eyebrow, "Where the hell is Gohan!?!"  
  
Hearing her question Kurama peered over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed and red, looking as if he had no heart, his cackling faded into an echo then dissapeared. Slowly he turned all the way around facing her, a smirk was on his face and he answered her, "Well, well, you mean monkey boy? Hes right over here"He tilted his head in the direction of Gohan,who was on his knees with his head down, chillingly still.  
  
Quickly she sprinted over to Gohan. Right before she reached him, Kurama faded to right in front of her, narrowing her eyes she stepped back,nearly running into him. "Get away from him!" He paused, "If you know whats good for you..." In a brief movement he punched himself in the stomach and winced. "Shut-up!!!"  
  
Subaru stepped back a little more. Creeped out now, Omg.. he's skitzo!  
  
He rose an eyebrow and cackled again, then got silent, "..No," He stepped foward and put a hand on her shoulder. With a disgusted look she glanced at his hand, he jerked it and pulled her so thier faces were about an inch apart. Kurama gritted his teeth, "If ...you dont know yet...i can read minds....I..... am...Kurama....Demon, from the underworld of course....I'm here to kill all these little 'z fighters' and I like you so.....I'll give you one chance....you can join me or die like your little friends.."He gently kissed her lips and let go of her shoulder watching her stumble back.  
  
She glanced past Kurama to Gohan, on the ground still motionless. Turning her attention back to Kurama she stepped foward a bit, "O....only if you revive Gohan, and don't kill any of my friends.." He let out another cackle, "and will you stop that?? It's creepy!" ( .")  
  
He reached down to his side where Gohan sat and picked him up by the collar of his gi, "He is still alive you know?" he threw Gohan at her and she caught him barely in her arms lying him down on the ground. Kurama tilted his head to the side popping his neck, Sure i guess...how many friends can she have that'd be z fighters anyhow? A smirk came over his face and he nodded, "Ok sure little miss, I'll leave them alone.." He turned away and looked over his shoulder at her, "Come back here at midnight and we'll ....Discuss the papers.." and then in an instant he flew off with a rainbow of ki following him close behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own any of these anime's involved in my story..im just a fan.(even tho its only mentioned i dont own nentendo either!)  
  
Me: Someone Please Review so i kno if i should keep writing or brush up on my skills allot!! ^_^" Sorry the first chapter wasn't that exciting, I'll try to make this one have a little more action at least!!  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Subaru looked on the ground at Gohan still lying there, she put her hand sround his wrist and leaned over and pulled him over her shoulder. She heard him groan lightly and she started off back to the Dome.  
  
At the halfway mark she stood still, catching her breath and scanning the area. All around were ruins of the world they used to know, the ruins of capsule corp without a roof or any back walls stood a few feet away as well as her old house, thats roof had been blown off during Kurama's first attack. In the distance she could see the shadowed outline of the Dome. She could also sense Trunks' power level. "Trunks, what the hell are you doing out of the protective area.." She muttered under her breath to herself. She gripped Gohan's ankle assuring he wouldn't fall off and started running towards the Dome as quickly as she could.  
  
Finally, about 5 minutes later she reached the Dome huffing and puffing. Trunks was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a strand of his mauve hair hanging down in his face. He glanced at her and then at Gohan, thrown over her shoulder. Uncrossing his arms he reached up in front of his face and pulled the hair out from his vision with the others.  
  
He grinned and walked up to Subaru, "Well, miss Subaru comes to the rescue again, hmm?" he blinked and looked back at Gohan, "We'd better take him to medical, come on" Trunks motioned for her to follow and walked through the Sheild, and it opened breifly as he squeezed through it, it folded back into place like nothing happened. Subaru followed him. holding onto Gohan.  
  
Trunks stepped up to the door and pressed his finger on "call" and android 17's voice came from the other side, "What now..?"  
  
Trunks' eyes narrowed, "Can you please open the door 17?"  
  
17's voice got sarcastic "What? and now i have to be on guard?"  
  
Trunks started to grin a little, "It's only for a bit 17..then Subaru will finish her shift and Goten can take over,"  
  
17 sighed, "ok.. whatever, you'd better make this snappy"  
  
At that the doors flew open and 17 came out of the control room and walked out, trying not to glare at Trunks. He walked past them and crossed his arms watching the area. Subaru couldnt help but grin, "Thanks 17, as soon as i get Gohan into medical ill be right back," She ran through the doors followed by Trunks, The sound of the doors slamming echoed through the hallways. Subaru stopped and looked around dumbfounded, "I forgot where medical is..."  
  
Laughing lightly Trunks walked ahead around the corner, followed by Subaru. At another corner he stopped and put his hand on a rectuangular, stuck-out portion of the wall and wiped his hand on it. Dust fluttered off and into the air and dissapeared without a trace. There was some kind of writing , Subaru Cocked an eyebrow as he wiped off the rest of the dust. He grinned and pointed at the words 'Medical ^ ' She narrowed her eyes, Yea that was really hard O.o; and nodded.  
  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hallway with him. Trying hard to keep up and not fall behind Subaru Followed him still, until they reached a door with the sign 'medical unit' on it. He pushed his hand against a panel on the door and opened it. Inside stood a nurse and a doctor leaned over a desk readin some kind of documents.  
  
The nurse glanced at the door and back at the desk, then quickly back at the door her dark violet hair fell into her face and she swept it back again. She hurried over to them and led them over to a bed. Subaru shrugged and lied gohan on it. Slowly the doctor walked over to them glancing at Trunks and Subaru, he then pushed them both out the door, "Come back later and check up on your friend, ok?" After that he shut the door lightly and walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
17 stood there outside of the Shelter, between it and the force feild. Rubbing his head stressfully he continued scanning the horizons for any signs of Kurama.  
  
The sound of the doors re-opening caught his attention and he turned around. Goten stepped out and looked around for a second, when he saw 17 he stopped, "Where is Subaru?" Goten asked.  
  
17 shrugged and walked back over to the door, "Good luck kid," he smirked and dissapeared within the doors. Goten sat on the ground and started playing his Game Boy.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks and Subaru walked down the halls to the lobby, "Hey, Trunks? What time is is?" Trunks shrugged and pointed to a clock in an office as they walked by, and continued walking. She stopped and Peered in the window, ".....hey my shift is over! hai!" she ran and caught up with Trunks, who was still walking on.  
  
He smirked at her, "Oh great now i have to spend the rest of the day with you.." then he leaned over and kissed her cheek, "First I've got to go help mom with her 'new invention' she made me promise that I'd help her get a few kinks out, shes making a time machine or something ,"  
  
"Ok," she nodded, "I'm going to go train anyhow, I've been getting a little rusty," He turned away and pushed in the code and the door slid open and he walked in, and it closed behind him. Sbaru continued down the hallway to the gravity room and stopped at its door. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a little card with her picture and ID stamped into it. Pressing her fingers on the keypad she entered her ID number and the door slid open for her and she stepped in.  
  
A female voice came over the intercom, "You are on training number 2 of 5 please be sure to not set the gravity too high, and have a fun train BEEP"  
  
Subaru sneezed and walked over to the gravity machine and set it on 100G and felt as the gravity increased in the room, nearly shoving her body crashing into the ground. She punched mid-air to begin and test how strong the gravity was on her, and started to kick and punch the air, when the door slid open again and she stopped, feeling the gravity return to normal as a safety precaution.  
  
She looked to the door and Bra was peeking in, turning and standing up straight Subaru tilted her head, "Looking for something , Bra?"  
  
Bra looked at her a little shocked and blushed at herself being noticed so easily, "uhmmm.. I was looking for Pan , you see? We're playing a game and I thought she might have been clever and hid in here" Bra started scanning the room and walked over to a closet and opened it. A little black haired girl fell out of it onto the floor at Bra's feet and she leaned over tagging Pan's head, "hah!! I got ya Pan!!" Pan got up to her feet brushing off her jeans with her hands, and glared at Bra.  
  
CLANK! The sound suddenly came from down the hall catching thier attention, Subaru ran to the hallway and looked down, Trunks was standing outside of his family's quarters, his back turned looking the other way down the hallway, "It's probably Bra's brother blowing up thier quarters" Pans remarked and started laughing.  
  
Bra gave her a nasty look, "Yea right, my brother isn't that stupid you kno?"  
  
Subaru shook her head at thier arguing and ran down the hallway.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks ran to the control room and opened the door. Inside android 17 was thrown against the wall and slid down it landing lightly on his feet. He looked at the computer he was sitting at, knocked over on the floor by a big dent in the side of the room, impaling in where it used to be, "What the Fuc--" He noticed Trunks, "Oh hi Trunks,"  
  
Subaru caught up and stopped by Trunks' side, "Oh my gosh! 17 are you ok!?!" He nodded a 'yes' and leaned against the wall, "Hey, can you open the door for me please?" She ran up to the huge chrome colored doors that she'd been through many times,and waited til they opened enough for her to slip through she slid through the side.  
  
Followed by Trunks he stopped behind her looking foward, "Dang it it's Kurama," he narrowed his eyes and stepped in front of Subaru.  
  
She grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "No, its not.. It's my cousin....umm...Steve"  
  
He looked back at her, "Do you expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Just hang on Trunks," She stepped through the barrier as it opened and flapped back into place again. She flew up to Kurama who hovered in the air looking at the dome, "What do you think you're doing!?"  
  
He just laughed lightly, "I decided to get you early, and you're little friend got in the way," He put a finger up to his mouth and blew on it, "One down only 4 more to go.. hah!!"  
  
"What do you mean four? Gohan's still alive!"  
  
"Well, you'll learn why soon enough, now come on!" He grabbed her by the arm and tugged her towards him.  
  
She looked back at a huge dent in the side of thier protective area, "I'll come later tonight Kurama, like we agreed" She flew back down and landed lightly, "Goten!" She ran through the force feild and over to the dent. Something crunched under her foot and she picked it up, on the ground was broken peices to a gameboy that was all black and practically burnt up. Leaning foward she looked into the dent, "Goten!?"  
  
Trunks sprinted over beside her and stuck his head and an arm in. When he pulled himself out he pulled Goten out by the ankle and sat him on the ground, "Oh my gosh, Goten!" Goten, lied on the ground covered in blood and rips in various places on his clothing.  
  
Subaru put a hand up to her mouth feeling naucious, and stepped back with tears in her eyes. 17 stood by the door with a cut on his head, and blots of blood on his face, then he ran inside the door that had been left open. Pan and Bra appeared in the doorway looking out, Subaru looked at them with teary eyes, "Girls, please don't come out here. Go get the doctor or something." They both nodded and dissapeared again.  
  
Trunks obviously seemed upset, he lied his head on Gotens chest and sat back up, looking at Subaru. Tears ran down his cheeks and he forced himself to smile, "He's.. still alive, I dunno how long he can hang on though,"  
  
Subaru sat on her knees trying not to look at Goten. She put a hand on Trunks' cheek, and kissed him, trying to cheer him up, "Come on, Trunks...Goten is a strong guy, He'll be fine" He looked at her and back down at his dying friend. Subaru looked away, at the door and saw 17 appear around the corner. He ran over and picked up Goten in his arms and walked quickly back towards 'medical' .  
  
Both of them still sat there, she got up to her feet and helped Trunks get up as well. Grabbing him by the arm she pulled him with her back to medical and stopped at the door. Slowly pushing it open she felt the door's coldness and shuddered. She peeked in the room and Goten was lying on one of the beds with the nurse and doctor leaning over him. They'd already hooked him on the monitors, she could only tell by hearing the spaced beeps of it. She looked at Trunks' who looked like he was about to cry again.  
  
She leaned foward and wrapped her arms around him hugging him, "He'll be ok Trunks.." she herself even doubted. One down only four more to go.. Looking over Trunks' shoulder approaching was Goku, with Bra, and Pan. She slowly let him go and pulled away, "Hi Goku!" She forced herself to greet him as cheerfully as she could. She'd known Goten only a few years but he was Trunk's best friend, she couldn't help but feel bad. Not to mention Goku's only other family members were injured badly. She turned back to the door and pushed it open, letting Goku and thr girls in first, then she an Trunks followed.  
  
The first thing she noticed was Gohan moving his arm, she walked over to him and sat on her knees. He was awake sort of and groaned, opening one eye he saw his father, and woke up. "Dad!?" Goku's back was facing him, watching the nurse and doctor with Goten, hearing his other son he turned and grinned at the sight of Gohan. Goku's almost kiddish expression made Subaru smile, and she watched him run over and hug Gohan, still lying in the bed. Gohan cocked an eyebrow, "What happened?" and he looked over to the doctor and nurse leaned over Goten.  
  
Pan stood looking at her father and grandfather, not knowing what to do and Bra shoved her foward, "I kinda kno daddy," she said sadly, hearing his daughters voice Gohan tilted his head so he could see her past his dad, "well, that bad guy...umm..Whats his face, attacked Goten and hurt android 17 too," she pointed over to the nurse and doctor and then at 17 standing next to them with a cut across his forehead.  
  
Gohan sat up and turned so his legs dangled over the side of the bed. Pan grinned and ran over to her dad and sat on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, "Hey, Pan, Where is your mom?"  
  
She pulled one arm away and rubbed the back of her head, "yea, umm, mommy is in bed she said she dun feel well," He nodded and approval and ruffled his hand in her hair.  
  
Goku smiled and walked over to android 17 and looked at Goten, now most of the blood had been washed off, but he was very pale and unconcious. The doctor looked at Goku and android 17, "please step back" he pushed them towards the door and closed the shade around the nurse. He then looked at them all, "please go, we are trying to help your friend,"  
  
Goku's eyes narrowed and he stepped towards the doctor, "How is he? Please tell us at least!"  
  
"Hmm..." The doctor's hands went up to his mustache and he ran his fingers through it, seeming like he was in deep thought, "He lost allot of blood quickly, In order to save him i know we would need a transfusion, I'll do a checkup once he is stable and see if there happens to be a match, now please go!"  
  
Everyone headed out the door and crowded into the hallway, and the doctor slammed the door. Gohan rubbed his head, "Should you even be out here yet, Gohan?" Trunks asked. Gohan just shrugged his shoulders, and Picked up Pan.  
  
"I'm going to go check up on my wife, I'll catch you guys later," Gohan waved and walked off carrying Pan.  
  
Bra looked at her wristwatch, "Yea, I'd better get home its 9:30 Mom is going to flip as it is," she smiled and waved at them as she walked off, "Trunks make sure you get home before your curfew big bro!" Android 17 walked off silently following Bra to the quarters as well.  
  
Subaru glanced at Goku, who stood staring into space at the golden plate on the door that said 'Medical Unit' and smiled faintly. Trunks cleared his throat catching her attention as she turned towards him, "I guess I'll go too, It's been a long day, see you later Subaru," He left the same direction as all the others.  
  
"Goku, He'll be ok, maybe you should rest and check up on him in the morning?" Subaru turned back towards him.  
  
Goku just shook his head with his fists clenched at his sides, "He's going to pay for this....how could he do this to my whole family!?!" He turned his head and looked at Subaru, "Nah, I'm fine, I'm going to wait here and make sure my son is ok,"  
  
She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "I don't blame you Goku, I'd probably do the same thing ," She walked off and let her hand slip off his shoulder. As she walked down the hallway she thought to herself about how much she was going to miss them all, after leaving tonight. Her footesteps echoed down the halls in a creepy silence and she stopped at her room '675'. Speedily she punched in the code and the chrome door slid open soundlessly. She stepped in and scanned her room; ordinary with a clock by her bed round metal-looking bed and a tiny pocket radio nect to the clock, next to the sidetable was a closet containg her fighting gear, saiyan armor ect. The door closed behind her as she walked in and flopped down on her bed. She couldn't help but feel that she was being watched.  
  
The clock read '9:50' , she rolled over to the side of the bed near the clock and pressed the alarm button and set it to 11:45. There that aught to work now, she told herself. She stood up and pulled the covers down, then lied down and pulled them over her body and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Kurama sat silently in the darkness in the ruins and looked up at the sky, "Almost midnight," he told himself, "approxiamatly half an hour, hehe..."  
  
* * *  
  
Subaru opened her eyes hearing a constant buzz sound and smacked the alarm's snooze button. She wiped her eyes and sat up groaning, "Dang it, is is 11:45 already??" she glanced at the clock, then jumped to her feet in surprise, "I slept in! Shi- ack!" She tripped over some the covers and fell over onto the ground. Scrambling to her feet she opened her closet and pulled out her black gi, dark blue undershirt and her sash. Hurridly she slipped off her old clothes and into the gi, and put on her fighting boots. She ran over to the door and snatched her trench coat and quickly put it on as she sped down the hallway.  
  
When she reached the lobby she glanced down the hall to the Med. Unit. Goku sat leaned against the wall sound asleep, she smiled since he looked so peaceful and carefree. She continued across the lobby and pushed open the control room door, the computer still lay on the floor and the huge dent was still in the wall. She decided to ignore it all and she slammed her hand on the red button opening the main doors, and ran out. She stepped out of the protective dome and pressed her index and middle finger to her forehead, and instant ransmitted to Kurama. 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hi once again, sorry lamely last chapter didn't have too much action either, i swear I'll get some in this time!! please Read and Review!!! ^_^ yea i also changed the rating, b/c this chapter is a little uhh....bloody  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
When Subaru appeared in front of him he immediatly got to his feet with a smirk on his face, "I see you actually came, 5 more minutes and i would have had to kill another friend,"  
  
Subaru crossed her arms smiling faintly at him in the darkness, the moon was at full, she was glad it was the perfect night since the others would likely not come outside. Her thoughts were disturbed by Kurama gripping her by the arm, she narrowed her eyes, staring at his shadow, "What are you doing??"  
  
He instanly yanked her arm down pulling her to the ground, and she hit with a thud. Ducking beside her she watched his shadow sitting on his knees, as a flash of light shown above them and left. He put his cold hand over her mouth, "Shh, you can't let them hear you!" he wispered. Kurama jumped to his feet and scanned the area, shadows of ruins surrounded them and its back turned at them was a hover car containing the night guards.  
  
At a crawl it glided in the opposite direction, and came to a stop, lighting up the ground below it, it came to a stop and lightly landed. Kurama continued to stare in the direction watching the vehicle and as he ducked he ran over to what used to be a wall and peered over it at the craft. Subaru ran to behind the wall and watched as the lights went off and a shadow jumped out onto the ground lightly patting it scattering the dust particles. They reached on thier side and pulled out a stick and clicked it on, and light flooded around it scaring off the darkness.  
  
They both ducked into a sitting position away from the stranger. Subaru glanced at Kurama beside her, "Ok, now what?"  
  
Cautious to be quiet he turned again and peered over the wall, "If it's who i think it is then i should get a sign sometime soon,"  
  
Subaru cocked an eyebrow, "Wait, i thought he was a guard? none of the guards would betray us..."  
  
"Shh.." Kurama put a hand over her mouth, "Quiet, if it isn't him we can't afford to be caught.."  
  
The shadow turned back towards the hover car and reached in it, a moment later he pulled his hand back out with a circular object in it. He pulled something out and let it hit the ground with a light clank. Hurdling the sphere into the air he ducked and covered his ears. Up in the air noislessly the sphere exploded into sparks of lights, that changed into various colors and then faded slowly away. Kurama jumped up to his feet, and pulled out something from his sash. It was a little silver ball and he rolled it between his fingers looking at the vehicle. Pulling back his hand he flung it foward and on contact the ball exploded, surprising the shadowed man. The man reached to his side and pulled out a dagger and threw it at the wall they were behind as it stuck into it. He walked up to the wall and leaned over in Kurama's face, "Hi Kurama!!"  
  
"Gahh!!" In surprise Kurama jumped to his feet and stumbled back barely jumping over a rock, "Baka!! You forgot what to do didn't you!?"  
  
Subaru sat leaning against the wall as she looked up at the mysterious guy. He looked only about sixteen years of age and had a big smirk on his face. His black hair was spiked and a bandana was tied around his forehead, his hands were resting on the wall's edge, and a cloak was wrapped around his shoulders. He glanced down at Subaru, "This is your new 'recruit' Kurama? He lookes kinda girly if you ask me,"  
  
She narrowed her eyes up at him and ran her hand through her hair pulling the white strands from her face, "I'm not a guy," His eyes followed her up as she rose to her feet.  
  
"Uhh..Sure i knew that," he laughed nervously and rubbed his hand on the back of his head, "Kurama, you got a girl to do this job!?"  
  
Kurama walked up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder, "She's stronger than she seems, ok? Lets go, I'm tired of being in this dump," He let go and jumped over the wall landing lightly on his feet and stepped over to the hover car, "Not bad,Torah, I might have to have you steal these more often," He jumped into the driver's seat of the hover car, "Now come on!" Torah sprinted over to the car and climbed up the back and sat in the seat. Subaru climbed over the wall and ran to the passenger's side and climbed in. Kurama studied the ignition, " How the hell do you start this thing,Torah?"  
  
Torah smirked and leaned forward in his seat, placing his hand on the ignition switch he stuck in a little metal clip and turned it. The engine sputtered and started, "You wouldn't survive without me Kurama," He remarked sarcastically, as he leaned back on the seat. Kurama let out a chuckle and floored the gas.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku was awakened by a sharp pain in his leg. He opened his eyes and saw that the Med. Unit's door was open and had hit him there, he shoved it away as it closed and bounced back open. Gohan stood over him staring at a corner on the door that'd hit Goku, a spot of blood ran down from it and dripped on the tiled floor. Goku pulled himself to his feet and rubbed his eyes sleepily, and limped into the Med. Unit room. In shock he stepped back from the scene, "Oh my gosh, Gohan!!"  
  
Gohan peeked his head in the door looking questionably at his father, "Yeah?" Goku's face had gone pale, and he pointed behind Gohan to the other side of the room, Gohan turned his head, "What the hell!?!"  
  
Inside the unit Goten was now lying on the floor, a hole was in his stomach,just below his chest, all of the way through him. Next to him the doctor leaned against the wall in a sitting position his head facing the ground limply, both of them were covered in blood. Gohan looked around, wondering where the nurse had gone, she would have been most likely in there too. He looked back to his father, his yes were filled with tears, "How did this happen?? i was here the whole time.."  
  
Gohan walked over and stood infront of him, "Dad...please go get some rest...I'll....fix this u-up, and find the nurse..please dad,"  
  
Goku looked past him at the wall where the two lie, this reminded him of when Chi-Chi was killed. He had been gone training with Goten and Trunks when they were about fifteen, Gohan had gone to school for his studies. When the day was through they hurried home, he smiled faintly remembereing how Chi-Chi always chewed them out for being late to Dinner I slave over a hot stove for 2 hours and set it all up and you guys are busy having fun! By the time you guys get here it's gotten cold!! He blinked and looked at Gohan, the smiled faded off his face and he nodded, "Yea, I guess so" Still a little drowsy he walked out to his quarters down the hall and walked in, when he got in he turned on the television and watched Dome 68's channel, all they showed was yesterdays news 24/7. He lied back on his bed and stared blankly at the screen.  
  
* * *  
  
Subaru looked around the room amazed, "Whoa!! Cool!" She flopped down on a dusty couch as dust poofed up into the air, she stopped for a second and coughed.  
  
Kurama lit a matcha nd threw it into the fireplace, engulfing the wood in it into flames. Torah laughed and flipped a lightswitch, nothing happened and he punched it out, "Stupid old mansion," Subaru finished her coughing fit and looked at both of them sitting up on the couch.  
  
Kurama walked over to the couch and threw her off onto the floor, "gahh" she landed on the floor with a thump, as he helped himself and sunk into the couch.  
  
She rolled over into her back on the hard floor, "That wasn't very nice,"  
  
"I'm the boss i don't have to be, hahahhahahahh!!!"  
  
"Oh yea... umm...nevermind then," Rubbing her head she got up to her feet scanning the living room, "So this is some old mansion or something?"  
  
Torah laughed, "You sure are quick, Subaru, and yes this is some old mansion that existed about 20 years ago, or something, I flunked History so I don't really know,"  
  
"Hmm...I graduated like a year ago so i forget," She shrugged, and made her way to a stairway, "I'm getting my own room so bye," She answered as she jogged up the steps. With a smile she waved at them, "I'm going to sleep now, Ja!" She walked on down the hallway opening everyone door she appoached until she reached a bedroom.  
  
Opening the door she peered in, an old bed was in it with a Canopy over it all covered in dust. A very padded chair sat in one corner next to a bookshelf and on the otherside was an oak dresser. She grinned as she stepped in and scanned the room. Gripping a corner of the bed covers she yanked them off and flapped it in the air sending dust everywhere. She held a finger under her nose, and sneezed. She did the same with the pillow and lied them all back down, and relaxed on them. Slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
~Later Morning~  
  
Subaru sat up, and looked at the window, the dust had piled up on it so much that it blocked the sunlight from coming in. She put a hand down on the bed and pushed herself up, rolled over and sat up, "Achoo!" someone beind her sneezed and she turned around. On the floor was Torah lying there asleep, she smiled faintly and got to her feet. Tip toeing she walked to the door and slipped out. When she stepped out she looked around and felt a sudden pressure on her back and fell foward onto the ground.  
  
"What the hell?" she turned and it was Torah, on top of her.  
  
"Master Kurama said to make sure you didn't leave!" He got to his feet wiping himself off and pulled her up too, "He left to run an errand and said he would be back later, now get back in there" He pointed into the room.  
  
She stood staring into the room motionless, and after a second walked in and faced him, "You guys think I'm some kind of Hostage or something and I'm going to run off?!" He smirked and walked in shoving her further into the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Now, just sleep or something until Master Kurama gets back," He leaned on the door folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Subaru narrowed her eyes, "I can't believe this, being pushed around by some kid," She wondered over to the window and wipes some dust off with her sleeve, and leaned over looking through her little peep hole. Outside the sun shown brightly, reflecting off the sheilded domes. Crunched buildings were everywhere, out of the corner of her eye she saw Torah sitting now leaned on the door snoring away. A smirk came acrossed her lips as she thought of escaping out the window and finding Kurama. She dug her fingers under the window and tugged up, it didn't budge but made a cracking noise, startling Torah.  
  
His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her sleepily, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
She pulled her hand away from the window, "Umm... I was doing my nails, and i dropped the file, it fell through the floor board and i was trying to pry it up so i could get it," She smiled nervously Dang that was the lamest excuse I've come up with yet.  
  
He nodded and waved his arm, "just keep it down will ya?"  
  
"Will do" She bowed her head, as he doze off she turned back to the window. Looking it up and down she noticed a little lock that, if you turned it, it kept the window from being opened. She smirked and pushed it back; the upper part of the winow slid down abot a fourth of the way and she pulled it open, and stuck her head out. Down about ten feet was the ground and a back entrance, a big rectangular hole was in the ground, supposivly a bathing pool she guessed. She pulled herself out sitting in the window. A noise came from inside like a slamming door and she tugged herself back in, "Shi--" and tripped on the way in and landed on her back on the floor. Srambling to her feet the closed the curtains and let out a sigh of relief that there was no breeze today.  
  
Torah got up to his feet, "huh? I swear I didn't put the cat in the oven mom......ack" He coughed and looked at her now sitting on her bed and stepped foward from the door. Footsteps came to the door and the knob turned and it flew open, just missing Torah's leg.  
  
A man stood in the doorway with short blond hair and short Blue boots up to only his ankles. He held a sword in his left hand and the other rested on his hip. He wore a breast-plate over his chest the color of black,and a blue undershirt. A sash rested along his waist his loose black pantlegs hung onto the ground, as he quietly scanned the room. His eyes stopped at Subaru, "Don't I know you?"  
  
Subaru shook her head and raises to her feet. "I don't think so.." In a quick movement he grabbed onto her wrist and jerked her foward, "hey! whats the big idea?"  
  
He smiled a little and pulled her foward more and darted out the door, and pulled her along behind him along the hallway. They got near a stairway and he stopped and turned towards her, "I'm taking you back with me to the dome, ok??" Before zelda could answer he started down the stairway.  
  
About halfway down he stopped in shock and stumbled up a step, and pushed Subaru back behind him. Squinting a little she looked down to the end of the stairs wondering what was causing him to panic suddenly, once her eyes adjusted she saw. It was Kurama!! Shocked she stumbled up a few steps too and fell backwards.  
  
Kurama's eyes could be seen in the darkness of the shadows and he stepped foward into a ray of light, with an angry look on his face, "What do you guys think you are doing?"  
  
The man stood up, "My name is of no importance, but ...I am taking Subaru back with me" He reached down to Subaru still lying there on the floor and grabbed onto her elbow pulling her to her feet. Suddenly he ran to the side of the stairs and jumped onto the railing, and off onto the house's hard floor. Still holding onto Subaru's elbow he darted to the front door, but was cut off by Torah, he skidded and stopped before coliding with him, "what the? how'd you get down here so quick!?!"  
  
Torah's arms were crossed over his chest as he stared at the man, the bandana around his forehead had a little blot of blood on it as he continued to stare at them, "tsk tsk. That was real stupid of you, Keeli." Torah paused for a second glancing at Subaru. She stood with her head cocked a little,looking at Keeli with a glare on her face that she tried to hide once he looked at her. Torah smirked, "Now you must die!!" before Keeli could react Torah lunged himself foward and drove his elbow into his stomach.  
  
"ack!" shocked by the attack Keeli put his hands over his stomach and released Subaru's arm falling to his knees, and gasping for air.  
  
Subaru stumbled back a little, shocked by Torah's strength, holding the back of her hand over her mouth, "Keeli!" Swiftly she turned feeling the presence of someone behind her and gasped.  
  
* * * umm.. yea ill stop there!! kinda a long enough chapter anyhow!! please R&R I'll love you forever!!! (uhhmm.. thats kinda a saying.. and im not a lez -.-'' ) Thanks Misie for naming mom's cow Keeli! lol thanks for the idea mom love ya! ~-^ Please read the rest of my story when i get it up i'm updating as fast as i can! 


End file.
